driv3rfandomcom-20200222-history
Clock Tower
Clock Towers are buildings that have an anniversary clock or some clock going off constantly in Nice. There are a total of two clock towers in the entire city, both near the main road (the road closest to the ocean). The first one is shortly after you pass the Nice Lighthouse (coming from west of the map). The second is on the small roads near the Nice Bar. The Nice Bar is on a small road. The reason this is mentioned is because, you must pass here to get to the second clock tower. Start at the starting point closest behind the farthest west starting point. When you begin, go straight and turn right. At the first traffic light and turn right. Go straight until the road ends, and connects to a road near the ocean. Turn left. Go straight until you see a large area with gazebos, other roads, Pedestrians in benches, and more. Go pass the first street of this area, and turn left on the second street. Turn right on the first small road you see on your right. Right here on your left is the Nice Bar. Go past it and turn left on the first road on your left. Follow it. You will hear a clock bell. On your right there is a newspaper stand with a ladder behind it. A large area with umbrellas and tables that have boxes on them is to the left when you face this newspaper stand and ladder behind it. If this is the incorrect road, turn left on another road and follow it. That one should have the newspaper stand and ladder behind. Clock Towers are actually governmental buildings. Their clock alarms go off even past 12:00 as if 50:00 existed! However, the alarm goes on endlessly. Surprisingly the second clock tower is closed to the starting point than the first clock tower. Do you remember what is explained above, of how to get to the second clock tower? It is possible to climb the ladder of the second clock tower. However, it is not as easy as it sounds. To get there, Tanner must get up top of the newspaper stand (which is the size of the Volvo FL truck ). Because it requires multiple vehicles to climb up top the Volvo FL's hood, Tanner must collect three vehicles (each bigger than one another) to get here. Start off with the Volvo FL and drive to the second clock tower. Because the stand is near the road, you must steal some cars from Pedestrians. Park the truck near the stand. Steal a sedan or moke from a Pedestrian, such as the Renault 25, Fiat Panda, or Renault 5. Park it not so near the truck, because you need to steal a bigger vehicle. Wait for a vehicle such as the 1980 Renault 4 F4 or Peugeot J7. Steal the vehicle and park it between the sedan or moke you have gotten. Get out and go in front of your sedan/moke. Jump on its engine. Run up it and jump on your SUV/van. Now jump on the Volvo FL. On the truck, jump on the newspaper stand. If done correctly, Tanner will be on top of the stand. Run off the stand towards the ladder and climb up it (press L1). Climb up the ladder, to get to the top of the tower. A dome-shaped roof is on top. This area is very glitchy. If you run towards the dome roof, you will walk right through it. No Timmy Vermicelli is here. The going through the dome roof is one glitch. If you jump on off and onto the red roofs on the sides of the ladder, chances are, you may enter into an Abyss. Not every Abyss can you get out of. However, the clock tower is a great place to aim at Pedestrians/Police and kill them. However the Grenade Launcher is not a smart choice up here (you will die because of the white things attached to the edges of roof, which stop the grenade from going any further. You will die unless you have the Invincibility Cheat on). The first clock tower is unaccessible no matter what you do.